


re:zero fic??

by Praxxis



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Anime, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, dirty - Freeform, re:zero - Freeform, secs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praxxis/pseuds/Praxxis
Summary: felix and reinhard fuc





	1. is this hentai or manga???idfk does it matter its just porn???

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo yo hello i am here i am queer ands so are they. like subsribe add me on google +

Hello hello children i am here again. But this time its a dirty fic. It will have secs so beware all smol lil persons. I guess this is for danny. But i hate him so fuck him. This is hentai. Or is it manga. Idk but it will be writen in TMKOL style. Which is btw a fic that i guess includes too much death. Or atleast thats what some ppl say...dumb ppl...fuck em...im not angerererery or anything. Okay so the main characters of this fic are Felix Argail and Reinhard van Astrea. Just a lil heads up. I will not ever well probs ever use their full names cuz i almost just had a stroke trying to copy their names. So yeaaa i will also def not spell the 2nd guys name correct cuz u know...its too hard HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAFAJAJAHFAHA OMG I SO FUNNY. okay yes lets get this shit started. Oh also i thinkthat ill probs use a bit of pastel!Felix and punk!Reinhard cuz u know. I just realised that idk how to write so this will go grreeat. Oh also i think ill use just Rein insted of his full name cuz its too long and u can fuck off if u dont like it. Oh also these pp are from an anime...but idk what this fn anime is about so i think ill include maybe a gang au or school au (omg yass and than i can make rein the jock and felix the nerd or shy omfffggg yasss) or maybe ill include neko au orrr maybe omega...hmmm ill seee maybe all  
\---------  
"Reinhardddddddd" rein heard for the other room. He lifted his head from the papers he needed to sign and let out a sigh. This needs to stop. They went trough the rules way to many times. Its daddy or sir....can his baby not remember that or does he just love spankings...either way Rein was happy his kitten was a lil but of a slut. "What is it?"replyed Rein, his voice filled with dominance and fake annoyance. Felix ran up to him and grabbed onto his hands:"Daddy! Daddy! Look at what just came in the mail!!" Rein grined. This must be the toy he ordered. Now he got excited. Felix pulled a pink and white hitachi want from behid his back still smiling like an inocent child. Oh god those eyes. Felix had such blow job eyes. And it really didnt help that Felix was only wearing a small dress. One of the ones that make Rein go crazy. It was made entirely from black lace and it made Felixe's ass look incredible. Rein could help himself from embracing Felix in a tight embrace(embrace in an embrace yass enghlis fuc yea i am a lingust). He attacked his neck with his mouth. He was detirmened to leave a mark. He wanted the whole world to know who Felix belonged to. He wanted the whole world to know that Felix was his little slut. His toy. For him to use and abuse. While Rein was working on his neck Felix started to grind down on Reins leg and when he moved it away he whined and started humping the air. "Toys dont get to enjoy themselfs." Said Rein while placing a hand on Felix's crotch and pressing on it. Felix moaned into Rein's neck. Rein pulled the hitachi wand out of Felix's and and threw it on the couch. "Thats not for now." He said under his breath as he dragged Felix across the apartment into the bedroom. He threw Felix on the bed and ordered him to undress and stretch while he gets the things they will need from the other room and he souldnt even think of touching himself of he wont cum. Felix pulled of his dress and shivers ran down his spine as the cold air hit his dick. He knew that touching himself was bad, and good toys dont touch themselfs but he just could help stroking his dick while he sucked on his fingers. He made sure to lick in beetween all fingers to get them wet enough. He slowly pushed one in and the sensation was incredible. The sensation of his asshole spreading around his finger while his finger entering him was an experience he loved more than anything. He pushed in another one and moaned as he hit his g-spot. He was so close. He took his hand off his dick and whined. He was fully humping the bed now. His ass high in the air and his face in the pillow. As Rein stood in the doorway holdig some rope and a vibrator, he coudnt help but think about how beautiful his baby looked like this. All readyfor him. His dick begging to be touched, his asshole exposed, his eyes closed, his mouth wide opened like he forgot to close them after a moan. Rein silently walked over to the bed and slapped Felix's ass. Felix shuddered and moved his ass ever higher in the air. And than the secs happened it was great it was amazing. Rein put his thingy in Felix. And than white stuff came out of the stuff. And than it was over. And they both very enjoyed it a very much lots. Im sorry if this was too graphic. I am also sorry if this turned u gay cuz it was so hot. Just everybody is hard. Trust me ik. Ik everythinh.


	2. rem and ram do the secs while roswaan is there

Okay children are u ready for this shiiiit!!! Oh yea these were gonna be headcannons bout Felix and Reinhard. But:  
1.nbdy told me that Felix is waaaay more dom than Reinhard. Like i still think Felix wants a dic in his ass but like hes dom af so Felix is a powerbottom and if u dont agree ur blind. F u  
2.why t f did i include Reinhard when i could have included fucking Julius are u kiddinf me. He is the ultimete. Also likewtf why Reinhard like i love him .but hes 100% ace like maybe not arrow but ace af and u know it.  
3.so sence i have now watched the whole fucking anime(there better be a season 2 or imma flip my shit) and ik now that Reinhard would never tpuch a dick. Not even his oun. I have decided that these are gonna be headcannons bout all the ppl in the anime cuz like its my fic?? And i can do what ever iwant?? Yea?? Yea!  
So yea this chapter is bout Rem and Ram. So i guess its incest. I dont think it is. And tbh i dont even care cuz like this is gonna make my skin clear up, my crops grow and my depression disapear. So yea lets do this shit.  
\--------  
Roswaal was walking tru his huge mansion, looking for something to do. He was about to open one of the doors, he thought could lead to the library as Ram jumped out from behind the corner of the hallway and very politely said:"Sir, i have finished all my chores. Is there anything else i can do for you?" "Did you really finish all your chores?" Asked Roswaal with a slight grin. "No my lord." Ram corected herself while stepping closer to the clown man and droping to her knees. She pulled down his pants and started stroking his dick. She pulled his Dick out and put her mouth on the tip and sucked lightly. He tangled his figers in her hair and groaned. Another thing Ram is way better than her little sister in. She took more of him while tugging at the bottom of his sharf with her tinytinytinytinytiny hands. He pushed her further down. She got the message and took him whole. "She didnt gag once, what a good little slut." Roswaal thought while he used her throat.  
\--  
Rem thought she heard some groans and thought Subaru was in trouble. She ran twoards the noises. The noises got louder and louder until she walked around the corner just to find her sister on her knees and Rowaan standing infront of her with his eyes making those noises. She was surprised, hurt and a little bit jealous. Again she got everything and nothing was for her. She was detirmened that this wont continue. She walked over to the couple and smashed her lips against Roswaal's. He opened his eyesin shock but kissed back when he saw who it was. Rem pulled away and Roswaal pulled his dick out Ram's mouth. He pulled Ram up and grabbed her hands. He looked at Rem and said:"Lets take this to the bedroom." He led them to his room and opened the door like a real gentelman. Rem and Ram walked in first. Rem pulled Ram aside and whispered into her ear:"You know im better dont even try." "Oh yea...well ill show you he wants me more." Responded Ram as a fire started in her heart. "I was thinking we could try something new." Said Roswaal with a smirk on his face. Rem amd Ram looked at him with the same 'confused, but ready to try anything to please their master' faces. He ordered Rem to strip down and lay on the bed which caused Rams cheeks to get red with anger. "I want you to shit on her chest." Said roswaal as his finger pointed from Ram to Rem. Ram was surprised but intrigued by the idea while Ram looked scared for her life. "Oh cmon it will be fun. You get the better end of the stick." Roswaal said trying to convince her. Ram looked down to her feet and took a deep breath:"I guess. Anything for you sir." She smiled and got on the bed. Ram did her business on Rems chest as Roswaal patted her head. It took a few pushes but Rems chest was covered. Ram moved ofthe bed and couldnt help herself staring at her sisters chest. It felt right and wrong at the same time. Roswaal got on the bed him self a positioned himself above Rems head. She opened her mouth but he closed it with his hand. He pushed her boobs together and pushed his dick in between her boobs. He moaned and moved faster. Ram felt angry. Ofcourse he woud want to fuck her sisters chest more than hers. Never herm shesonly good for head. She was ferious. But she coudnt let Roswaal see that so she stepped near te bed and pulled the big red box from under the bed. She pulled out a vibe and almost lubed it up when Roswaal yelled stop. He got off the bed and angerly walked over to her. His dick was hard and covered in poop but she has never seen anyone hotter. "I have a better plan." Said Roswaal as he put the vibe vack into the box and pulled out a double-sided dildo. Ram noded her head. Roswaal got back on the bed and assumed his position. Ram lubed one side of the dildo and slowly pushed it into Rem, causing her to moan. Ram started fucking Ram with the dildo while she streched herself. After a couple of minutes she was ready. She stood up and pushed the other side inside of herself. Roswaal who was watching all of this happen was getting close. He pulled his dick out and started jerking it off while Rem sucked on his balls. He came on her chest. BOSTON CHILLI DOG. and than at some point Rem and Ram also probs cane but like???


	3. emilia is super dom and subaru is a lil bitch. also in this fic they be fuckin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so ummm emilia is veeery dom but lke not enough dedregation. also rem is a lil bitch sorry yall. subaru has a dildo in his ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh like and subscrbe?? add me on google plus

UGHHH BITCH THIS THE 3RD FUCKIG TIME IM STARTING THIS BULLSHIT CUZ MY FUCKING SHIT WOPNT STOP CRASHING IM SUHGHHHH. Okay okay so yea the last time i had a long ass amazing into it was great i shouted myself out. I said buy js new ep. I called a person an asshole. Just trust me it was incredible truly amazng ttruly the best u could ever have the joy of reading but u wont cuz it fucking crashed and i hate u and me and im done. Ugh okay so lets do this. So yea idk why t f ur reading this if u know who like emilia and like subaru and felix and other ppl are. Do u know this is just as much of a joke as much as my life is, u di right. Like its stil A++ but like i cant read this without laughing at myself. Can yall read this???i guess maybe so yea if u can... do u know who these ppl are?? how did u find this. What kind of dark hole did u fall into???like baby im writing incest...like and its just shit. Like actual shit. Like i think at some point s,mbdy has shit on their boobs. Which like tbh i was surprised by .like i was writing it and i was schoked like omgg im going there wooo. Okay so if u know who these ppl are like why r u reading this??like why not an actual fic?? cuz this ois a fucking joke, like this is my fucking life but okay. Okay so yea this chapter was gonna be aboute subaru jacking off while being inb subspace and it was gonna be super cute but some fucvking ass like an actual ass hole was like no thats ew so here i am about to write about emilia while im the most straight. Like im straught as a rock. Okay yea i think this gonna be about emilia. Maybe.. probs nt. Ill make it abut subaru somehow just u wait »How did he end up in this situation again« Subaru questioned himself while humping the air. A pale white hand held his hips down while her piercing purple eyes drilled a hole trough subarus. He melted. He would do anything to make those eyes sparkle with joy...and yet he was here-tied down to a desk with his legs spread and a gag in his mouth after he was found humping the bed by Rem. He broke one of emilias rules. He knew punishment was coming. He felt bad about disapointing emilia. When Rem dragged him to emilias room and knocked on her door he felt terrible. As he heard Rem explain the his master what she found him doing the gulit set in. Emilia called Subaru into her room and Rem excused herself. Subar stepped inside the room and closed the door behing him. Emilia came close with pain in her eyes. She slapped him acroos his face hard enough that he lost his balace and fell to his knees. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes as emilia walked over to the table and called him over. He didnt dare to get up. He crawled to the other side oh the room on all fours and quickly got on the table and spread his legs. Emilia tied his legs to the corners of the table. She also put handcuffs on him and a gag in him mouth. She stepped back and admired her slut. All for her pleasure. She walked out the room and came back in after a couple minutes wearing nothing but a black onepiece made out of lace. As she entered the room Subaru thanked the gods that have blesed him with such beauty. Emilia walked over to the closet and brought out a fuck machine. Subaru shuttered and began regreting everything he did to ever upset his master. He tried to get away as she set the machine on a chair and spoke with a soft voice:«Since you love to cum so much thats all you will be doing for the next couple of hours.« She lubed up the dildo and slowly pushed it in. She turned the machine on and stepped away. She looked at him for a little bit and than walked out the room. And subaru was alone again. She knows him so well. She positioned the dildo in a way where it hit his spot every time. He was getting close after just a couple of minutes. He tried not to cum. Not to disappoint his master again. He wanted to make her proud. But it was impossible. The toy kept going and going. It didnt slow down or stop. He couldnt hold it any longer. He came all over himself and at that moment emilia appeared on his side. She removed his gag and collected the cum off his chest. She forced it down his throat. The machine kept going. Kept abusing his ass.«Please, please please...« yelled subaru not knowing what he was asking for. »are you happy now, you slut. Look at yourself, came untuched and still you want more. What a useless whore. I should just leave you like this until you pass out. Do you want that whore?« asked Emilia while moving her hand from his nipples to his dick. »I bet you love this. Its not even a punishment for you. You love being abused. You love being used. Feeling worthless. I bet you break my rules just so you get punished.« subaru was getting close to the edge again. »Can i cum? Please master.« asked subaru, his legs spazzing from pure pleasure. »Hmmm should i let you cum? I dont think so. Hold it or you wont be allowed to cum for the rest of the month.« subaru whined but held the orgasm in. She stopped the machine and slowly pulled the dildo out of him. She set the dildo on the table and cupped his balls. »Now, whore what do you say?« asked Emilia and squeezed his balls. »Thank you! Thank you master!« She pulled a chastity out a box under the table and put it on him. »I thought i could trust you but i guess i cant. So ill make sure you dont break any of my rules from now on.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end??? m ? its yea it happened. I was gonna me emilia like more dom and shit but like she said whore and i started crying so??? like i dont think thats happening. Umm i added some shit in just like in the middle so it might not make any sence but like also wtf words?? how, also soz if this is short and shit lol but like who t f cares sooo


	4. they be fuckin in the bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they half fuck in the shopping mall bathroom...again only 1 person cums cuz????

Ohhh yeaah baby were here...well im here. So yeah ummm u see im 12....and i dont think i should use swear words so there will be no "bad" words in this chapter. You can thank me later for not sining and sending u straight to hell(is hell a swear word???)....sending u straight to satans home. Can we all just take a lil sec to think about that one tumblr post where the girl and satan are bff if thats not actual goals idk what #actual goals af #lit my life is #ilyeva okay so ummmm this chapter is about felix and reinhard cuz like otp?? So yea this includes maybe praise?? Maybe public sex??? Maybe gaging?? Maybe sex?? Maybe this should just be a fluffy fic about them having a picnic??? Omfggg yassss liiving dying heck yea thats what has been missing from my life. Awwwoo love that. Yep were going with this. A picnic with the lads!!!! Okay hmm how does one start a fluffy fic...cuz with smut its very easy its just like heyo hi umm hes in me and than theres white stuff and thats basicly it and it doesnt matter if its good or not cuz like.....yall are always hard anyway right...no offence??? But like tbh if u wanna feel offended like u can be i wont limit u in ur life. Like some ppl do. *caugh* *caugh*(btw im 78% sure thats not how thats spelled but hey who rly careees maybe u def me i hate myself k)hmmm where was i.....ahh right smut is easy to write...fluff is harder(hah) cuz idk where to start...on a sofa maybe???yeah that sound good. Okay so this is a day leter and unmmmm i would write a fluffy fic but like i tried in the past and its just gonna turn into smut so like ....

Okay so like yeah yeah Felix and reinhard were just shopping away their day u know in the shopping mall...living their lives when uhhh felix wanted to have a little bit of fun. "Gosh u know what i want??". "What?" Replied reinhard while looking at the great prices on some shoes. "I want you to fuck my ass." Said felix looking up, at reinhard, from the floor. "Heyyyo fick yeah buddy lets go!!" Said reinhard draging felix to the bathroom. He locked the door behind them and pushed felix agains it. Hard(haha jokes lol lmao lolzer). He pushed his leg in between felixs' and put pressure on his dick. Felix moaned and reinhard put his hand on hus mouth:"Now now baby u dont want everyone to hear u and get us kicked out of the mall right?" He used his other hand to push down his own pants. He grabbed felix by his neck and pushed him down. Felix fell to his knees and stared at the bulge in the other mans underwear. "Cmon boy we dont have the whole day." Said reinhard stepping forward and pulling down his underwear. Felix licked his lips and looked up at Reinhard while using one hand to stroke his cock and the other one to guide Reinhards' dick into his mouth. He sucked the tip and looked up at the other man making Reinhard lose some control and push his dick further into the other boys' mouth. Felix swallowed around his dick and reached into his pants, already close to the edge. He sank lower until his nose with in the other mans pubes and looked up. Reinhard understood and grabbed onto his hair moving his dick in and out the the other mans mouth. Felix loved every moment. He loved being used. He loved Reinhard not caring about him. He stroked his own dick, moaning, sending vibrations up Reinhards dick. Reinhards thrusts got quicker and sloppier, not caring about Felix. He thrusted all the way and came down Felixs throat while groaning.

So uhhhh....there it is....its a lil short isnt it..m.ummm yeah. Uhhh ik that only person came....once again but likeeeee its fine right...???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo like sub follow on ig. also this is so fucking short but idfc. ALSO spelling well is not a thing just fyi

**Author's Note:**

> soz for this being short and suckinf ass but hey soz


End file.
